


Take Your Best Shot

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack?, F/F, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), High School Musical References, John Mulaney References, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, Song: I Don't Dance (High School Musical 2), Trans Azula (Avatar), Trans Zuko (Avatar), Useless Lesbian Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: A purely self-indulgent fic about Azula and Zuko bond over being gay and trans.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Jin (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943566
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Take Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it this si set to HIgh School Musical 2 because fuck the homophobes
> 
> Title from I Don't Dance
> 
> I don't know what you're expecting here. It's literally just High School Musical references set to a vague plot

It was the 5 year anniversary.

Of the Great Closet Exchange, obviously. Zuko turned in the mirror, checking if his "Warning: Do Not Read This Shirt" shirt wasn't too revealing of his binder. Good, it was fine. Not that Sokka cared, Sokka had known him and helped him with the stages of his transition. Zuko weighed his options for hats. Since his specialty was disaster queer fashion, the pink hunting cap clased with his outfit but maybe the red mini fedora...

"Hey, dum dum, it's the anniversary!" Azula shouted. "Get your dumbass out here!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm already out of the closet!"

He could hear Azula sigh from two rooms away. "You know what I meant!"

Zuko huffed. Stupid sisters. Popping the pink hunting cap on, he then 'got his dumbass out' into the living room. Azula was pacing. Ah, dealing with a crush from the way she was staring at her phone. "What's wrong?"

"So you know how Sokka is the 'Chad to your Ryan'?" Azula abruptly stopped her pacing to ask the question. She was still staring at her phone.

Zuko frowned at the High School Musical 2 reference. "Yeah-"

Azula cut him off. "You're gay right? You're a homosexual?"

Zuko put a finger up. "I'm also trans, but yeah, why?"

Azula shoved her phone in his face. "Fabulous. What the fuck does this mean?"

Zuko pushed it to a place where he could see the phone. On it was a text from 'Jin <3'. On it was a meme with Chad from HSM2 in a baseball outfit, the caption reading 'This is me.' on the top and 'Be my Ryan?' on the bottom. After that Jin had texted _I know Chad doesn't dance but I do._ He handed the phone back to her. "I literally can't believe you're this useless of a lesbian."

Azula put her hands on her hips, exasperated. "I am a proud Asian-American woman and I deserve to be treated with respect!"

"Azula, America doesn't even exist. We live in the Fire Nation, get your head in the game." Zuko sighed. "She's bisexual and wants to date you."

Azula lit up in a grin. "Oh thank fucking Agni." Her fingers flew across the keypad. She paused. "Wait does she know if I'm trans?"

Zuko drew his lips into a tight line. "Azula, she literally was the first person you came out to besides me and Uncle. She bought you a trans shirt!"

Azula groaned. "This is not what I planned... 

"Stick to the status quo, Azula. C'mon, I'll help you. We're in this together."

"Bet on it." Azula pulled out her phone once more. "What do I text."

"Say that you also dance."

"But I don't dance."

"Shut up, Azula. Just finish the reference and then you'll get a girlfriend."

"Fine, homosexual."

"Azula we're both gay."

"Shut up, homosexual."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know where I was going with this.
> 
> Troy and Gabriella and Chad are all bisexual. Kelsi is a nonbinary piano player (mood). Ryan is gay. You literally can't prove me wrong.


End file.
